Cendre
by La Maison de Feanor
Summary: Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Alagaësia, avec Oromis dans le rôle de Cendrillon (ou Cendre pour être exact).
1. Le conte de Cendre

Il était une fois dans le lointain royaume de Du Weldenvarden, dans une superbe maison non loin de la capitale, vivait un jeune elfe du nom d'Oromis, avec son père, Anurin, qui était veuf. Hélas, celui-ci se remaria avec Formora, une cruelle elfe qui malmenait Oromis lorsque Anurin avait le dos tourné, et qui amena avec elle ses deux fils, Galbatorix et Morzan.

Un jour, Anurin fut banni du royaume par la reine Dellanir et fut contraint de partir en laissant derrière lui son unique enfant aux mains de Formora. À peine Anurin avait-il disparu aux yeux acérés des elfes que l'enfer commença pour le pauvre Oromis. Le jeune elfe n'eut pas d'autre choix que de travailler dur de l'aube au crépuscule, souvent battu par sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères, et dormait souvent recroquevillé au coin de la cheminée pour se réchauffer, ce qui lui valut le surnom de « Cendre », qui devint désormais le nom sous lequel on le connaissait. Il n'avait pour seul consolation que Glaedr, son petit dragon doré, sur qui Formora avait placé un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas grandir.

Mais un beau jour, une lettre parvint à la demeure, portée par un messager royal : la reine Dellanir avait décidé de séparer son royaume entre ses deux fils, Vrael et Evandar, lorsqu'elle abdiquerait, et organisait un bal pour que Vrael puisse trouver sa future épouse ou son futur époux.

Immédiatement, les préparatifs commencèrent, car Formora avait décidé que ce serait l'un de ses fils qui épouserait le prince. Oromis travailla encore plus dur, jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais par chance, il trouva dans un coffre de bois sombre une superbe robe de soie argentée brodée au fil d'or, qu'il revêtit. Il courut après sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères, et ceux-ci le contemplèrent bouche bée, car en vérité Oromis était magnifique avec sa peau douce et claire, ses grands yeux argentés et ses longues boucles couleur argent. Hélas, ils se ressaisirent très vite et se jetèrent sur lui, déchirant le beau vêtement.

\- « Voilà pour toi, Cendre ! ricana Morzan.

\- Ces haillons te vont bien mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre » lança Galbatorix. Ils s'en allèrent, laissant le pauvre elfe recroquevillé sur le sol du jardin, en pleurs.

\- « Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit ? » Oromis sursauta violemment.

\- « Du calme, ce n'est que moi, ta marraine, Angela la bonne fée. » Une femme assez âgée était debout derrière lui, tenant une longue baguette d'argent.

\- « Dis-moi, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce qu'un lapin enragé t'aurait fait du mal ? » Se sentant en confiance malgré les bizarreries de l'inconnu, le jeune elfe lui raconta sa triste histoire.

\- « Je vois ! Ces drajl… En tout cas, il faut que tu ailles au bal, petit… Hmmm… Aurais-tu une citrouille, à tout hasard ?

\- Une… citrouille ?

\- Mais oui ! Ah, j'ai trouvé ! » Angela métamorphosa donc une citrouille en carrosse, six oiseaux en chevaux, et deux papillons en un cocher et un valet.

\- « Maintenant, à toi ! Voyons voir… Je sais ! » Elle agita sa baguette et Oromis se trouva vêtu d'une longue robe de brocart bleu pâle brodée d'or et d'argent il avait aux pieds des chaussures assorties et portait un très beau collier d'or et de saphirs.

\- « Tu peux y aller à présent ! Mais surtout, sois de retour avant minuit car à minuit le charme disparaîtra. » Émerveillé, Oromis la remercia et monta dans le carrosse.

À son arrivée au palais, il dansa avec un très bel elfe qui avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs, toute la soirée. Ils finirent tous deux par s'éloigner de la foule, allant sur un balcon à l'écart. Ils bavardaient joyeusement lorsque minuit sonna. Oromis pâlit :

\- « Je dois y aller ! » Il courut, malgré les cris de l'autre elfe, et sauta dans le carrosse sans se rendre compte qu'il avait égaré derrière lui une de ses chaussures.

Il fut poursuivi mais le carrosse redevint citrouille dans la forêt et il réussit à courir jusqu'à sa maison sans qu'on ne le rattrape. Seule sa chaussure était restée intacte.

Il la dissimula dans le grenier, là où se trouvait sa chambre, demandant à Glaedr de ne pas la toucher. Le petit dragon se frotta contre lui pour le consoler.

Le lendemain, on apprit que le prince recherchait le jeune elfe avec qui il avait dansé et à qui appartenait la chaussure, chaussure qu'il ferait essayer à tous les habitants du royaume jusqu'à retrouver son propriétaire.

Sous le choc en entendant la nouvelle, Oromis murmura faiblement :

\- « Alors, c'est avec le prince que j'ai dansé… » Mais Formora l'avait entendu. La cruelle femme le saisit par le col de sa tunique et l'emmena dans le grenier, lui liant les poignets derrière le dos et l'attachant à un pilier.

\- « Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux maintenant Cendre, ricana Formora, personne ne viendra à ton secours. » Elle s'en alla, fermant la porte à clé derrière elle. Oromis se débattit, mais les liens étaient trop solides. En bas, le carrosse du prince venait d'arriver.

Glaedr s'envola par la fenêtre restée ouverte et se dissimulant avec précaution, le minuscule dragon doré partit à la recherche de la clé il fut arrêté par un dragon blanc :

_Que fais-tu là, petit ?_ demanda la voix mentale d'Umaroth.

_Je dois libérer mon Dragonnier ! Formora l'a enfermé dans le grenier pour qu'il ne puisse pas essayer la chaussure._

_Vraiment ?_

Umaroth communiqua l'information à Vrael, qui fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- « Tout le monde a-t-il essayé la chaussure ?

\- Oui, mon seigneur, susurra Formora.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on vérifie votre grenier. » Elle pâlit mais secoua la tête.

Ils montèrent donc et trouvèrent le pauvre Oromis ligoté. Le reconnaissant, Vrael coupa immédiatement les cordes et l'attira dans ses bras. Glaedr alla chercher la chaussure là où elle était cachée et la tendit au prince, qui la prit et le remercia.

\- « Eh bien, madame, dit Vrael en se tournant vers Formora, vous nous aviez menti. » Elle serra les mâchoires et au moment où le prince allait se tourner pour descendre planta une dague dans le dos de son beau-fils. Oromis se figea et s'effondra lentement au sol, une tache écarlate s'étalant sur son dos.

Immédiatement, les gardes immobilisèrent la meurtrière et Vrael posa sa main sur la blessure qui guérit immédiatement. Encore sous le choc, Oromis s'accrocha à lui, et Vrael le fit basculer dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'en bas, où il mit les chaussures à ses pieds : elles lui allaient parfaitement.

Ils retournèrent au palais Oromis et Vrael se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais cesser d'écrire et d'utiliser ce compte. Mes fics seront reprises par Sairina Thranduiliel. Pour savoir quand et comment, merci de vous adresser à elle.

La Maison de Feanor


End file.
